


Don't always need her

by Fishykarp



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Scorpia and the gang hanging out and having fun, Season 2 One-Shots, Season 3 killed me I can't write anything about that yet, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Catra normally directly leads most Horde missions, but not every mission is personally led by her. Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio do plenty behind the scenes without Catra, fighting Princesses, winning battles, and growing friendships.Series of One-Shots taking place somewhere between Episode 5 and 6 of Season 2.





	1. Salineas

It was Lonnie’s idea actually. That maybe a few missions without Catra would be a welcome break from the constant drama that always followed her. Catra was more than happy to agree, seeing as she had quite a lot of work to do following her promotion.   
  


And so it was, Scorpia leading Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle to the Kingdom of Salineas, to launch another attack on the Sea Gate. This time, it wouldn’t just be them! Entrapta was coming soon with the rest of the Horde Fleet, including some new ships that Entrapta had designed and insisted on testing herself.  
Scorpia was beyond herself with excitement. She’d never gone on a combat mission with Entrapta before, who knew how many bonding moments this could create? But first, she’d have to do her job.

Lonnie was, as always, a lot more prepared than Scorpia was. “We’ll be in view of the closest island to the Sea Gate soon. Kyle and Rogelio are prepared to open fire. Well, Rogelio is, not sure about Kyle.”  
Scorpia pulled Lonnie upwards into a tight hug. “Thanks Lonnie, I really dunno what I’d do without you, I mean because this is my first mission that I’ve done without Catra since we screwed up at that castle and, well you didn’t really screw up but either way now I can prove to Catra that I can handle more missions without her which will be really great because after that thing in the snow with the bugs I really feel like we’ve bonded and I gotta prove that our friendship won’t be a dead weight with all the work she does, y’know?”  
Lonnie just stared at her.  
“Oh,” Scorpia said, dropping Lonnie. “I was probably hugging you too tight there, wasn’t I?”  
Lonnie opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shrill shriek from Kyle.  
“Something’s coming!”

Lo and behold, off the starboard side of the boat (or port, Scorpia didn’t actually know much naval terminology. Starboard was the right side, right?), a very familiar boat came into view.  
“Evildoers of the Horde! Prepare to meet your end at the hands of The Dragon’s Daughter Seven!” It was Sea Hawk.  
“What happened to the Dragon’s Daughters 1 to 6?” Scorpia shouted back.  
“I’ll show you!” Sea Hawk answered. His boat caught fire and began gaining speed, but Scorpia wasn’t going to fall for the same trick twice. Probably.  
“Rogelio! Do that thing we practiced!”  
Rogelio fired three shots at the water in front of Sea Hawk’s boat, creating waves that put out most of the flames. Then two more hit the front of the ship, which didn’t do much damage but slowed its momentum, so when the Dragon’s Daughter 7 hit, it was more of a light thud than anything threatening.

Sea Hawk wasn’t at all deterred by his initial failure though. That was one of the qualities that Scorpia had admired in their previous meetings. He immediately drew his sword and went on the offensive, vaulting over Rogelio’s cannon and slicing him in the back. Kyle shouted and charged at Sea Hawk, who threw Rogelio into him, knocking them both down.  
Lonnie and Scorpia attacked together, and Sea Hawk quickly found himself overwhelmed. He was able to block a few punches from Scorpia when Lonnie tackled him to the ground. He threw Lonnie off and swung his sword, but Scorpia caught his hand, squeezing it tight until he was forced to drop his sword.

“You shouldn’t have come alone.” Lonnie said, snatching Sea Hawk’s sword from the ground

Sea Hawk just smirked. “Who said I came alone?”  
Just as Kyle and Rogelio got back up to rejoin the fight, a stream of water arced over the boat, carrying the two nearly overboard. Rogelio grabbed the side of the boat with one hand, and caught Kyle with the other, throwing him back onto the ship and climbing back on himself.

Scorpia ran to the starboard cannon, pressing a few buttons and firing a shot at the water, specifically designed by Entrapta for this exact purpose. The water where the blast had entered immediately began rippling with electricity, which spread through the water. Princess Mermista was forced to leave the water and jump onto the boat, next to Sea Hawk. Before Lonnie could react, she punched her in the gut, causing her to drop Sea Hawk’s sword and pushing her back with a blast of the electrified water.  
  
“Y’know,” Scorpia whispered to Lonnie. “Maybe electrifying the water was a mistake. We’ll have to tell Entrapta about that.”  
Mermista looked almost bored. “So, these are the horde soldiers that ruined our beach picnic?”  
Sea Hawk picked up his sword. “Yes, but fear not, Princess Mermista! I had them on the defensive before, and now with your help, we may easily push them back from whence they came! Then we can get back to our date.”  
Mermista rolled her eyes. “Ugh, it’s not a date- whatever.”  
Scorpia could’ve sworn that she noticed a blush beginning to form on Mermista’s face, but didn’t have much time to think about it before Mermista’s attention was turned towards Kyle and Rogelio, who’d both grabbed guns and were firing on the princess.

“I’ll handle that! You deal with their leader.” Sea Hawk said, running towards Kyle. “ADVENTURE!”

Mermista charged forward with her trident, and Scorpia stood to match her. The two traded blows with neither gaining a serious edge, until Mermista turned and threw her trident at Lonnie. Lonnie ducked but not quickly enough, and was pinned to the side of the boat by her hair.  
“Lonnie!” Scorpia turned, momentarily forgetting Mermista, who pushed her down with a blast of the electrified water. Mermista created three more streams of water that all came bearing down upon her, stopping her from moving.

“I guess we should take you prisoner, or something.” Mermista said. “Sea Hawk, do you have any rope?”

“Way ahead of you, Princess Mermista!” Sea Hawk said. “I’ve already dealt with these two.”  
As he said, Kyle and Rogelio were already tied to each other on the ground.

Fortunately for Scorpia, the electrification of the water began to lessen, and she was able to push herself back up. While Mermista was still distracted, she swung a punch at her that knocked her halfway across the boat. Meanwhile, Lonnie managed to pull the trident out of her hair and wielded it as a weapon against Sea Hawk, who was struggling to defend against her attacks.

Scorpia jumped towards Mermista just as she was about to get back up, then jabbed her with her stinger. Mermista fell limp almost immediately.

Sea Hawk immediately noticed, and began fighting back against Lonnie with renewed energy. He disarmed her quickly and then grabbed Mermista’s trident himself. He ran to Mermista and picked her up before running back to his ship. Scorpia was going to give chase, when she saw Lonnie collapse in exhaustion. She caught Lonnie and set her down gently on the floor, and when she looked back up, The Dragon’s Daughter 7 was already sailing away.

* * *

“Whoo, that was quite the day.” Scorpia said, sitting down on the beach.

Lonnie nodded. “Not managing to actually break the Sea Gate in the end was sorta disappointing, but we beat a Princess AND now control all the islands on our side of the gate so we can try again at any time.”  
“Hey, guys?” Kyle asked. “I found the picnic that the princess and the pirate were talking about. Can I have it?”  
“Bring it here,” Scorpia said, “let’s all share it.”  
Rogelio and Kyle sat beside Scorpia and Lonnie. They all ate in silence for a bit.

“So Catra’s not gonna be showing up for a while, how about we have another go at that Sea Gate in the meantime,” Lonnie suggested.  
Scorpia nodded. “Yeah. We don’t always need her, even if my Wildcat is smart and a brilliant commander and beautiful and very very smart and-“  
“Scorpia.”  
“Right, sorry.”


	2. Dryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpia and the gang head to Dryl next, to help Entrapta move her stuff to the Fright Zone. Before long, they come across an unexpected guest.

“Real nice of you guys to help me move,” Entrapta said, leading Scorpia, Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio through the halls of Dryl. “I gotta get all my equipment to the Fright Zone because all their electrical equipment is SUPER inefficient. I mean, how am I meant to experiment when I have to reroute the entire electrical grid just to have enough power?”  
“Well, Scorpia kinda made us help…” Lonnie muttered, “but yeah, sure, let’s do this.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Scorpia said. “Let’s do this!”

The halls of Dryl were winding, seemingly inefficient and the most confusing mess of hallways, fake doors, fake walls, and secret passages that Scorpia had ever been in, but Entrapta had assured her that everything had its place. It was so exciting! Exploring Dryl with her friends!

Entrapta led her through a door behind a painting and up through a vent.

“That’s weird,” Entrapta said. “I must’ve left the vent open from last time I was here.”

She dropped down through the vent, followed by Scorpia and the others.   
The lights were already on in the storage room. In fact, there was already somebody in there. The group and the intruder stared at eachother for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

  
“Hi Bow!” Entrapta said.  
Bow drew his bow and nocked an arrow. “AAAH! Stay back!”

Scorpia prepared to fight, and behind her she heard Lonnie and Kyle activate their electric clubs.   
“H-hey. We don’t have to fight!” Bow said. “You can just let me go, I’ll escape anyways.”   
Scorpia gave that a thought. “Yeah, that makes sense.”  
“Scorpia!” Lonnie said. “We can’t just let him go, he has important information.”  
“We could use him as a hostage… yeah.” Scorpia mused.  
“That doesn’t sound very fair.” Bow said.

He had a point. “Ok, how about this, I’ll give you a ten second head start.” Scorpia said.  
Bow nodded. “Ok, that sounds more fair.”  


Scorpia took a step backwards. “Your time starts now.”

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight- “

Bow fired an arrow that Scorpia instinctively moved her pincers up to block. The arrow exploded into a sticky glue that trapped her pincers. He turned around and ran out of the door.   
“Ok,” Scorpia said, running after him. “THAT wasn’t very fair.”

Bow was already halfway down the corridor by the time Scorpia removed the glue from her pincers. He fired two arrows at Rogelio, but Kyle tackled him over, and the two arrows released their nets harmlessly above him.

Lonnie charged at Bow from behind and electrocuted him, causing him to drop his bow. Before she could attack again, Bow pulled an arrow from his quiver and raised it up. An ear-splitting sound broke through the air, and both Lonnie and Scorpia dropped to their knees, hands (and pincers) over their ears. A vent cover fell from the roof and hit Bow in the head, knocking him out.

“Observation: The effects of Bow’s Sonic Arrows echoing in the vents are NOT PLEASANT,” Entrapta stuck her head out of the vent. “So… now what?”  


* * *

  
Bow woke up an hour later, back in the storage room. The first thing he noticed was Scorpia sitting on a chair in front of him, holding his quiver.  
“Oh- you’re finally awake!” Scorpia exclaimed. She cleared her throat and spoke again with a more threatening voice. “Uh- I mean- So you’re finally awake…”

“You won’t get away with this!” Bow asserted.  
“I already have!” Scorpia said, beginning an evil laugh. “And now, prepare for-“

  
“Hey, what does this do?” Kyle shouted from behind a shelf.

“Don’t touch that!” Entrapta shouted, and then an explosion shook that side of the room. Bow and Scorpia both winced.

“Uh, where were we?”  
“I said that you wouldn’t get away with this, and you said that you already had.”  
“Oh, yeah, thanks. Now, prepare for The Horde’s most fearsome torture techniques!”  
“I’ll never talk, no matter what you-“  
  
“Entrapta. Why are all these baked bean cans so small?” Lonnie asked.  
“Tiny food is the best food!” responded Entrapta.  
Lonnie nodded. “I guess… at least it’s better than Fright Zone food.”

“Guys!” Scorpia whined, “we were having a moment!”  
“I’m so sorry.” Scorpia said. “We aren’t usually like this, I promise.”

“It’s cool,” Bow replied. “Just keep going.”  
Scorpia nodded. “Ok so, uh, you and your entire pathetic rebellion are to be destroyed by me, Force Captain Scorpia!”

“We’ll stop you,” Bow said, “we’ll stop you and the horde.”   
“I’d like to see you try- OH COME ON.”  
  
Four shelves completely collapsed beside Bow and Scorpia. “KYLE!”  
“Sorry.” Kyle said meekly. “I’ll clean it up.”  
“We can continue from where we were?” Bow suggested.

Scorpia shook her head. “The mood’s ruined, never mind.”

  
Not that it ended up mattering, because Glimmer and Adora, or more accurately, Glimmer and She-Ra, chose that moment to make their entrances.

They teleported in the middle of the room at maybe the perfect time. Kyle was still trying to move bookshelves off of Rogelio, keeping the both of them out of the fight. Lonnie was similarly unarmed and unprepared,  
“Sorry it took us so long.” Glimmer said. “We didn’t know exactly where in the castle you were.”  
Bow smiled as Adora cut him free. “It’s fine. I’m not hurt or anything.”  
“He’d better be telling the truth about that,” Adora pointed her sword at Scorpia, “now give back his weapons.”  
  
Scorpia tossed Bow’s bow and arrows to him. “Alright.”

Adora blinked. “Wait, really?”  
Lonnie shrugged from where she was leaning against a wall. “Not like we’re gonna beat She-Ra, and half the stuff in this room explodes so it’s probably better not to try.”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Entrapta said from behind a stack of boxes, completely engrossed in whatever old artefacts she’d found. “Great to see you guys again, by the way.”  
Glimmer, who’d been preparing for a fight, didn’t know exactly what to say. So she didn’t say anything, and instead just took Adora and Bow’s hands, and teleported them away. 

“Wow, that just happened.” Lonnie commented.  
“Yeah, it did,” replied Scorpia. “You think Catra could’ve stopped them from getting away?”  
Lonnie shrugged. “Maybe, but her track record with these things hasn’t been the best. Doesn’t really matter, we don’t always need her.”

Scorpia nodded. “Yeah, we stopped Bow from stealing anything. That’s good enough!”  
Another set of shelves fell over.  
“KYLE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! I'm probably gonna have a chapter for every kingdom, except maybe for the Crimson Waste (we'll see)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo boy! Season 3 sure exists. 
> 
> I gotta say everything about Season 3 is fantastic, maybe except for the fact that Shadow Weaver's "redemption" seems slightly legit. Entrapta and Hordak's dynamic was an unexpected treat, and really most of the villain relationships were real good this season. Not seeing much of characters like Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, Castaspella and most of the princesses was sort of disappointing, but for all the characters that DID get development it certainly was a rollercoaster the whole way down.
> 
> But I did wanna see more of Scorpia, Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle without Catra after that one episode in Season 2 where they that fortress from the rebellion, so here we are. Enjoy


End file.
